


Happiest of Families

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Brothers, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Protective Older Brothers, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Trauma, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nine-year-old twins Lovino and Feliciano listen to their parents fight at night, and try to comfort each other. It's more than they should have to deal with. And worst of all, they know the end of their family is near.Oneshot/drabble





	Happiest of Families

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Family Portrait"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301809) by P!nk. 



> Prompt: "Family Portrait" by Pink
> 
> "Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound. Your pain is painful… and it's tearing me down. I hear glasses breaking, and I sit up in bed: I told Dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said."

"Lovi?"

"..."

" _ Fratello,  _ are you awake?"

Nine-year-old Lovino Vargas sighed and rolled over in bed to face his brother. "Feli, go to sleep."

"But I can't." Feliciano said, his voice soft and innocent. "I'm not sleepy."

"Well I am, idiot."

Silence. Thank you lord Jesus, his twin finally shut the fuck up!

"..Lovi?"

"GODDAMMIT FELICIANO."

" 'm sorry..."

Lovi sighed and wrapped his arms sleepily around his smaller brother. "S'okay. 'M just tired."

"...do you ever get scared?"

"Scared?" Lovi felt oddly cold. "Why the hell would I get scared?" he paused. "Do you get scared, Feli?"

In the dark, the little boy nodded.

"What of?"

"Mama and Papa." Feli whispered, and Lovino heard his voice crack. " 'M scared they'll leave. I'm scared they'll split us up."

Lovino wrapped his arms tighter, fierce, around his brother. "Don't be,  _ fratello _ ," he whispered, and he only called him that when he was emotional. "They will never split us up."

"P-promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
